Goodbye Forever
by CMCrazies
Summary: This is a ONE-SHOT its about JJ/Henry and how they deal with losing a member of there family


_**Hey so I had this idea and as much as I love JJ and Will together I thought this would be a pretty good idea it is based on JJ and Henry and what they are going through after losing Will so yeah enjoy this is a one-shot !**_

_**Goodbye Forever**_

_There she stood holding the red rose in her left hand as Henry held onto her right hand, She felt the tears fall down her cheek bones as she heard the bagpipes start to play and the gunshots that followed one by one. Henry let go of his mothers hand stepping forward towards his daddy's grave placing the rose down, JJ followed after him, taking hold of his hand as they sat back down in there seats, JJ took the American flag off the caption, trying not to let anymore tears fall, He was gone ,he was gone forever her Will the only man she had ever truly loved was gone and there was no bringing him back. _

_Henry watched as people kept going over to his mother saying they were sorry, he didn't understand why, he didn't understand why his daddy wasn't their with them, he didn't get why his mother and his extended family kept crying, he looked up to see his Uncle Morgan coming over to him. _

**Derek "Hey little man ,you hungry?" **

**Henry "I want daddy !, where's daddy?"**

**Derek "I know buddy come on , lets get you some food"**

_Derek picked Henry up watching as he laid his head onto his shoulder, Derek looked over at JJ giving her a nod ,to which he would keep Henry company. Derek put Henry down handing him a paper plate helping him place food onto it, After Henry had picked everything he wanted he walked over to the table were the team were sitting and sat down in one of the chairs , The team watched as he ate his food, known of them knew what to say or do, JJ had shut herself away and Henry didn't understand that his daddy had gone. _

_Henry looked over at his mother once again she was talking to his Uncle Hotchner, he climbed out of his seat and ran over to JJ hugging her leg, JJ looked down to see Henry hanging onto her leg, she bent down to his level brushing his hair out of his eyes, she saw he was sad, he wrapped her arms around him softly hugging him not wanting to ever let go. Henry buried his head into his mothers chest letting some tears fall as he felt her place a gently kiss on his forehead._

**Henry "Mummy where's daddy I want daddy ! "**

**JJ "I do too baby ,I do too"**

_Henry let go of JJ's leg and ran up the stairs to his bedroom , JJ stood up wanting to run after him but was stopped by Hotch pulling her back. She looked at him tears filling up in her eyes once again. _

**JJ "LET ME GO"**

**Hotch "JJ"**

**JJ "NO JUST leave me alone"**

_JJ ran upstairs and into Henry's room seeing him curled up in a ball holding the photo frame of him and his dad, JJ walked in closing the door half way sitting down on the bed next to him._

**JJ "Hey mister can you look at me please so we can talk"**

**Henry "Mummy please just get daddy I want daddy !"**

**JJ "Daddy's gone baby remember the bad man took him away"**

**Henry "But daddy invincible"**

**JJ "He wasn't that day"**

**Henry "So he gone forever?"**

**JJ "Yeah baby it's just to two of us now"**

_JJ pulled Henry into her arms rocking him back and forth as he cried, she tried to stay strong but couldn't keep her tears in, she watched as a tear fell onto the photo frame, she stared at his smile that she had seen just days before that morning the last time she ever saw him. _

_As the next few days went by JJ found herself crawling out of her now lonely bed, she walked into Henry's room to see him laid in bed holding his teddies._

**JJ "Come on buddy you need to eat"**

_JJ picked up Henry carrying him on her hip placing him down into the kitchen, she pulled out his chair watching as he climbed into it, she walked over to the fridge picking up the orange juice and pouring Henry a glass, as she started to make him some toast, she hadn't eaten herself but she felt sick to her stomach , After Henry had eaten he went to his room to play with his toys, JJ sat herself down in the living room around to see the house a mess, she walked into the cupboard and got out all of the cleaning supplies she would need._

_After she had done most of her jobs she walked into the laundry room to see lots of Will's clothes laying about, she picked up one of his shirts closing her eyes taking in his scent, she missed him so much, she folded up his clothes carrying them into there bedroom which was now just hers, she went to check on Henry to see him happily playing, she walked back into her room and started putting Will's clothes away, she wasn't ready to let go she didn't think she ever would be._

_JJ opened his top draw moving some stuff around so she could fit all his socks in when she came across a little bag, she picked up feeling a box inside of it, She moved towards the bed supporting herself as she sat down, she took the box out of the bag, she sat staring at it for a long time before she finally had the courage to open it, That's when she saw it the big diamond standing on a ring, she felt the tears form in her eyes once, again and the pain in her chest tighten, she pulled the ring out of the box replacing her other ring with it, she wasn't ever going to forget will he was the love of her life. _

_Henry could hear his mother crying he put down his toys climbing off his bed and walked down the hallway to his mothers room, he slowly opened the door to see her laid crying, he climbed onto the bed and laid next to her wrapping his little arms around her. He watched as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her chest, he rested his head onto her watching as she cried. _

_JJ felt Henry wrap his arms around her, she pulled him closer not wanting to let him go, his hugs would always make her feel better and no matter what anyone said she would never let him go, she wasn't going to let the one person who could remind her of him everyday go, After she had finally stopped crying she ran her hand through Henry's hair looking down at him to see him looking up at her._

**Henry "I miss him too mummy"**

**JJ "I know baby but were going to be okay he's here with us even if we cant see him"**

**Henry "I love you mummy"**

**JJ "I love you too Henry always"**

**Henry "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"**

_JJ kissed Henrys head squeezing him tightly before sitting up and picking Henry up taking him into his room. She picked up his pyjamas and his teddy bear and followed him back into her bedroom , when they were both washed up and ready for bed, JJ pulled the covers over them picking up Henry's favourite bedtime story . After she had finished reading she noticed he had fallen asleep she placed a kiss onto his head turning off the lamp and closing her own eyes, the first time she had managed to sleep since he was taken from her. _

_She knew they would be okay, Henry was strong and would always be there for her, as she would be for him, And she knew Will would always watch over them everyday, every minute, he would protect them from anymore evil._

_**So what did you think review please thank you**_


End file.
